Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu te fâches ?
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Enfin, je lui ai fermé le clapet... pourquoi ne pas le faire taire encore plus ?


Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu te fâches ?

Disclaimer: Si j'avais un Fye et un Kurogané, je les filmerais pendant qu'ils font des mamours... mais malheureusement, ma caméra est brisée, et mon cœur aussi car ces deux cocos appartiennent aux Clamp... \3

Warning: Shônen-Aï, car y aura pas de lemon... et KuroFye, parce que j'aime. C'est mon tout premier sur ces deux choupis, alors je promets rien...

Rating: T, je dirais, pour allusions à un lemon... gomen, moi perverse :)

Note: Un p'tit KuroFye avec un Fyenounet tout fâché :) Et un Kuro... dirais-je... un peu plus bizarre qu'à l'accoutumé ? C'est après que Fye perde son joli petit œil, et c'est... je sais, c'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais je voulais en faire un ! So_ let's start !_

« Kuroganééééé !! » crie Fye, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Ah non... le mage se ramène... et qu'est-ce qu'il a, aussi ? Pourquoi il crie ? Je dormais bien, moi ! Et il vient de gâcher mon rêve avec... disons lui. Mais j' le tuais, pas, malheureusement... c'est pas l'envie qui manque, parfois, avec ces foutus surnoms !

« Kurogané !! » répète-t-il.

Il arrive. Rouge de colère, les cheveux tout défaits, et ses yeux rieurs remplacés par des éclairs, il s'approche, se rapproche... il sent bon, frais... mais à quoi je pense ?

« Kurogané ! Répond-moi ! » ordonne-t-il.

« Pfff, t'as aucuns talents pour donner des ordres, abruti de mage ! »

« C'est pas le moment ! » s'écrie-t-il, encore plus rouge.

Je soupire. Qu'a-t-il donc ? Ses sourcils froncés lui donnent une certaine allure, sa moue aussi... c'est un joli spectacle... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, ce matin ? Ah, c'est vrai, on est le soir... il commence à débiter un charabia, trop vite pour que je comprenne. Mais pourquoi il crie ? Parce que je l'ai sauvé ? Et pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? Il me tape encore plus sur les nerfs qu'avant ! Mais je voudrais bien comprendre , ce qu'il dit...

« Hé, calme, » dis-je, pour le calmer.

Il soupire, avec un petit « humpf », et croise les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Je ne voulais pas, moi ! »

Ah, merde... justement le sujet à ne pas aborder... il me regarde avec insistance, m'exhortant à parler, à lui dire tout. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire un truc pareil... je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

« Kurogané ! » se fâche-t-il encore une fois.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu te fâches ? » dis-je en me levant, et en m'approchant de lui, en me collant presque.

Merde, ça m'a échappé... ses yeux s'agrandissent, et il est muet – je lui ai fermé le clapet. De quoi ? Stupeur ou terreur ? Au moins, je l'ai fait taire... pourquoi ne pas le faire taire encore plus ?

J'approche mon visage du sien en me penchant – qu'il est petit, comparé à moi ! – et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes... qu'elles sont douces ! Je place mes mains sur ses épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, de s'échapper à moi...

Je l'entends gémir quand je pose mes mains. Peut-être est-ce réciproque ? Peut-être que je me fais des idées ? Ça pourrait que traumatiser les gamins... et mal se finir... je ne sais pas, moi... mais !!

Il me mord la lèvre inférieure ! Quel coquin ! Il veut prendre le dessus ! Je mords la sienne, il ouvre la bouche, en laissant échapper une petite plainte – l'ai-je fait trop fort ?

Et l'invasion commence... j'explore chaque recoins de sa bouche, et il tente de me répondre avec autant d'ardeur, mais c'est peine perdue – je suis le plus fort, après tout.

Il se sépare de moi, et j'ouvre les yeux. Il a les joues en feu, les yeux qui ferment. Une vue presque érotique.

« Kuro... chan... »

« Fye... »

Je n'attends plus, j' me jette dessus...

***

Shaoran, qui passe par là, devant la chambre du ninja pour aller à la sienne juste à côté, tombe devant une vue complètement, incroyablement traumatisante. Le mage... le ninja... ou peut-être un tout réunissant les deux ?

« K... Kuro-chan... gnh... » murmure Fye en se cambrant, la tête du ninja entre ses jambes dénudée.

Les yeux grands, le brun s'éloigne en douceur, en se promettant de leur rappeler plus tard de _fermer la porte._

**Fin**


End file.
